


True Nature Awoken

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Knotting, M/M, Omega Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a beta to Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn being his alphas. He wants a stronger connection so he finally takes each one of their knots and has the "bond" form through their bite. He didn't know what he actually was until it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Nature Awoken

As much as he loved his boys, and believe that he did, he knew there was something lacking. Being in a relationship with four other people at the same time seems preposterous to most, if not all people really, but it worked for them. The dynamic of the band and their closeness just made it even easier when Harry, Louis, Niall and Zayn staked their claim in Liam. The lone beta of the group.

There had been random omegas around but they were so rare to find given their schedule and since the boys were constantly surrounded by people they could never really sniff them out, quite literally, since all the smells of everyone were so muddled together and the four alphas of the group had decided that Liam would be theirs. It was easier and much more convenient and honestly, who the fuck doesn’t love Liam Payne right?

So that’s how it went. The four of them sharing one boy. Of course the other four would fool around with each other but when it came to full penetrative sex, Liam was the vessel. No self respecting alpha would ever take it up the ass, wasn’t in their nature to do so and none of them wanted it anyway, they just weren’t built for it.

Liam sort of was, it’d be easier if he was an omega, but after a little stimulation he was near perfect to take them. His hole would lube up and he could slide one of the boys inside him and they would have passionate and loving sex. It would usually depend on who he was rooming with that would decide on who was getting laid, Liam of course could refuse sex but he really never did, always wanting to please his alphas so every night Liam was being fucked.

But there was something missing and he knew what it was. It was the knotting. He’d feel the bulb of their knot press against his hole but they wouldn’t slip it in, opting to cum on him or have him swallow it instead, never pushing the issue or their knot inside him, afraid to hurt the boy. He’d probably never admit to it but rubbing the boy’s exploded knot as they continuously gushed down his throat was something he really enjoyed, after ten to twenty minutes his belly nearly full to the brim with cum. He loved his boys and he of course wanted to keep them happy, they were all madly in love with him and each other but Liam was special, they all loved Liam the most.

And Liam loved each one equally of course. He couldn’t choose if you asked him, his heart was separated into four parts and each boy held a piece of it. But as stated before he knew something was missing. That “bond” people talk about when an alpha knots someone. He wanted that bond but was terrified of how it would have to happen. Each boy was massive anyway but to have something even bigger spread him open would take some strong willpower and also some stretching for sure.

Harry was the longest at nine inches, his head was bulbous and reminiscent of an onion with this cream colored foreskin across the pink tip. Zayn was next at eight inches, thicker near the head and Liam loved to suckle the bare tip and rub spit all over his exploded knot as he swallowed him down, the tan skin reddened. Louis was a tiny bit shorter than Zayn, but he had this amazing foreskin that covered half his head and he was thick too, probably the second widest out of all of them and had this tiny slit but somehow could pump out pints worth of semen. Lastly was Niall, the thickest of the group, he was the shortest at seven inches but more than made up for it with his literally jaw crushing girth, pale skin with wide veins and a pale pink head. Liam couldn’t wrap his fist around it, not even close. That’s how fucking thick Niall Horan was.

So one night Liam decided he wanted the bond. He wanted that knot and truly be his alpha’s. He knew that he belonged to the four boys and they him but he wanted that closeness you can only get from being knotted. Now it was uncommon with their kind for a beta to be bonded by an alpha but not many did it since omegas existed and they had first dibs on alphas, just the way the world worked.

But Liam wasn’t about to give this up, not his boys. Those were HIS boys. He knew that none of them would ever wander off but still, he wanted to make sure they’d never let their nose turn if they ever had a chance to find an omega. So he made a decision. He was going to let all four boys knot him and make the bond. He’d do it for them and for himself.

XXXX

Louis

Tonight he was with Louis, the two of them cuddled up in bed with Louis on twitter and him idly playing bejeweled on his phone when Liam decided to have some fun. They were both rather tired but Liam, well he was a horny bastard, not that anyone would actually believe that but he was. He had sex every night and sure he was satisfied but he always wanted moremoremore and his boys would always oblige.

Not like any young alpha would ever deny sex anyway and they liked to keep Liam happy.

So he took his head off Louis’ shoulder and put his phone to the side, he loved Louis like this, comfy and small in his sweatpants and glasses on his face not paying attention to anything other than the glare from his screen. He slipped his hands under the waistband of Louis’ sweats and began kissing his hips and flicking his tongue against the skin there. That was Louis’ spot.

“Frisky are we babe?” He looked up from the screen and Liam saw he was already swelling in his pants.

“Mhmm, want you Lou.” He went back down and slowly began lowering the sweats until Louis’ half hard shaft, the foreskin still covering his head met cool air and then Liam’s warm breath. He licked up the shaft then sucked in the still covered head then began to suckle. Louis hissed at the contact and placed his computer to the side then placed one hand through short brown hair.

Liam bobbed his head up and down working the stretchy skin on his tip back and forth and within moment Louis was solid and weighty on his tongue. The older moaned as Liam took more of his shaft in while Liam had pulled down his boxers to his bent knees and was massaging his hole with the pads of his fingers.

He could feel his ass beginning to produce his slick and as he deepthroated Louis, could feel the knot beginning to throb around his lips, he slipped two fingers into his hole. He whimpered at the stretch. It felt so damn good, his rim sensitive and walls producing more lube to make the slide of it effortless.

“My my, we are horny tonight.” Louis whispered out watching his lover finger himself as he continued to suck on his cock. His puffy lips stretched around the width of Louis, saliva trailing down and following one of the veins.

Liam popped off his cock, “Yeah, um Lou?”

He whimpered again because he placed a third finger in and fuck that felt good, his prostate swollen and hard and begging to be met with unforgiving pressure. The thing with betas is that they are basically omegas but not, they self lubricate and all that fun stuff, just they don’t get knotted because their bodies aren’t necessarily built for that. They can but most don’t. They also don’t have the same smell to them nor do they go into heat.

“Yes love?” Louis grinned at him rubbing his thumb across Liam’s spit shined lip and moaned when Liam put it in his mouth and sucked on that too. His one hand pumping his hole open that was well ready with slick and the other slowly stroking Louis’ eight inch cock covered in saliva.

“I want you to knot me baby.” He moaned out, his hole and walls pulsed around his fingers. Like his body was telling him yesyesyes.

Louis’ blue eyes widened and he sat up a bit more, Liam sat back and felt his three deep fingers slide in a bit more, the pleasure making him shiver and some slick leaked out to drip onto the bed. Liam’s own seven inch cock, thick foreskin over the tip and oozing precum, the perfect width for someone who wasn’t an alpha, twitched randomly.

“Li, you sure? You know all of us are okay without it.” He cooed to him and brought their lips together. All of them were very loving and affectionate and of course cared deeply for Liam, Louis especially. Their tongues moved slowly between them, Liam’s forehead began to sweat because he needed Louis to knot him now, his hole was practically begging for it if his slick covered fingers were anything to go by and he was well prepped. Probably more prepped than he’d ever been since he’d been fingering himself for over five minutes now.

Pulling away Liam looked into concerned blue, “Yes, I want that bond. With all of you. Please Lou, I want your knot.”

He felt the base throb dully in his hand and knew that Louis’ alpha instincts were ready to burst, they couldn’t resist someone wanting their knot.

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Louis lifted off his shirt and tossed it to the ground and slipped out of his clothes to lay back and look like a tanned god of sex. Liam moaned because he saw the base of Louis’ cock already swollen and he was soon to push that inside him all the way this time, feel Louis completely this time. Bond to him.

Liam then pulled his boxers off and slipped his fingers out, they were shiny and dripping, some of his slick now running down the back of his thigh. He straddled Louis and with one hand grabbed his dick to circle it against his hole, Louis twitched below him and brought Liam’s other hand-coated in his slick-and sucked on his fingers.

“Mmm, always loved how you taste babe.” He licked each individual finger like an ice cream cone as Liam’s cock trembled at the sensation, Louis’ tip now dipping inside him. He moved it around the rim and then sank down, the width spearing him open and he moaned in relief at finally being filled completely.

Louis’ head rolled back into the pillows as his foreskin was pushed back and his tip was surrounded by wetness and heat, the slick covered walls of Liam sucking on his cock with each heartbeat. He held onto Liam’s hips as he sunk down farther and rested just above the swell of his knot, he dipped once, twice then on the third time he sunk completely down. Louis completely sheathed inside him.

“Holy fuck.” He whispered out as his hole accommodated the thicker part of Louis, it felt heavenly with the extra stretch to his hyperaware rim. He fell forward slightly and placed both his palms on Louis’ chest to catch his breath while tan hands rubbed against paler skin up and down his furry thighs.

“You alright love?” He leaned up to bring their lips together in something gentle knowing that Liam had never been so stretched before-not unless you count Niall’s girth anyway-but still, this was almost just as thick.

Liam nodded then grinned bringing their mouths together, chests pressed and he clamped down on Louis’ cock then put a hand back to tease his rim where the swell of the knot was and whimpered into the boy’s mouth. He began to slowly roll his hips and the two swallowed each other’s sounds of delight as Louis raised his legs to a better position and so Liam wouldn’t slip off his now pulsating base.

“Lou, so big inside me. Oh fuck,” he let escape as his hip rolling got a bit more forceful, the base of Louis’ cock now slipping in and out of his hole, the sounds of his slick being churned was loud in the room, “it’s so good. So fucking good Lou.”

He reattached their mouths while Louis began to fuck up into him, slowly as his thighs shook because his knot was ready to burst, covered in heat and wetness like he never had before. He was truly inside Liam, wholly this time.

“You feel amazing baby, so wet and you’re still so fucking tight. I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” Louis’ breath coming out rather ragged and fanning Liam’s face while he bit his lip in the waves of pleasure making their way through his body. He knew what it felt like for a hand or mouth to move over his knot-both popped and not-but this was something entirely different. It was encompassed by Liam’s sweet tasting slick and the heat he held inside was mind blowing.

Liam sat back up and pushed Louis deeper in him, “Gonna ride you till you pop Lou. Fuck, need your knot. Need it.”

Liam began to lift and slam his hips down now, Louis’ member red and shiny being sheathed repeatedly inside him, his slick now soaking the older boy’s groin. Louis held Liam’s hips like an anchor as his cock was suctioned in and out of him, he could feel the cool air wrap around his shaft but be replaced by heat a second later, Liam riding him into the mattress. His knot being tickled and teased by the onslaught of new bliss.

Louis’ dick was halfway covered by Liam’s passage at any given moment as the younger was riding him, their sweaty bodies slapping against each other, Louis’ knot on the verge of popping.

“Li, gonna cum.” He moaned out because now Liam was sat down upon him, his ever sensitive knot being bathed inside with slick, the thin skin alight with nerves.

“Bond me Lou, fucking please!” He begged as he circled his hips and felt the swelling inside him begin, the pressure against his prostate growing and growing.

Louis sat up and wrapped both arms around Liam’s frame and bit down around his left nipple, the skin breaking and the bond was formed as his knot finally expanded and tied the two boys together. Liam cried out as his prostate was pressed so hard he came without a single touch, his cock now spurting out a thick string of cum to rest in Louis’ chest hair and taint his tattoo.

“Fucking hell.” Louis moaned out with his teeth still sunk around Liam’s nipple, a small trickle of blood staining his chin and his cock now dumping long pulses of white into Liam’s collapsing tunnel. The slow waves of his orgasm now flooding his system, the bond formed and the dynamic between the two changed.

The part of his heart that Louis had a hold of cemented and hardened and right now Louis was more important, he knew that once he bonded with the other three it’d be like before but even stronger now, their bonds formed.

Louis’ body trembled as his orgasm continued and his cock throbbed inside Liam’s ass, the waves of semen pouring into him, making him feel full and tight inside. The older unlatched his teeth and saw the indentions with red around his nipple and kissed the wound then looked up into brown eyes that were full of love. They brought their lips together in something delicate as Louis continued to cum inside him and Liam whimpered every so often with each shift, the pleasure of being so full and truly connected overwhelming.

So overwhelming he actually started to tear up and sniffle, Louis pull away, “Baby? Are you okay? I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No Lou, just happy. Finally mine now.”

Louis smiled and lay back admiring Liam’s body, the dips of his abs and how his now flaccid cock lay with its head covered by the foreskin, his body flush from the sex and Louis’ mark now around his nipple. That was his claim to Liam.

“I’m always yours. All of us are.” He rubbed circles into Liam’s hips and the younger rotated them making another crashing wave of bliss run through Louis’ body and more cum to be dumped steadfast inside a quaking Liam.

“I know, but now it’s even better.”

Ten minutes later Louis’ knot shrunk and Liam slipped off him with a wince and Louis’ cum dripping from his well worn hole, the older kissed his rim and did in fact moan tasting his salty spray and Liam’s sweet slick mixed together.

They then took a shower and cleaned off the remnant of their bond making and curled into each other with Liam’s head on Louis’ chest.

The bond formed and the two now forever soul mates. As they lay there Louis brushed his thumb over the healing bite mark around Liam’s nipple, “Love you Li.”

“You too babe.” Liam kissed his chest and the two were soon fast asleep.

XXXX

Zayn

It was after a show on the tour bus that Liam gratefully stepped into the shower, finally washing the dirt and grime of the stage off as the rest of the boys met fans through the gates before their departure. He wasn’t necessarily surprised to see some tell tale tattoos wrap around him from behind.

“Hey there handsome.” Liam purred as Zayn nuzzled into his neck. He knew Zayn would be the first on the bus opting to rather have some alone time with Liam then have girls scream in his face.

“Hey there yourself, you were great tonight love.” Zayn licked up the back of his neck making the boy shiver and his hole already began to moisten-that was new-feeling Zayn’s flaccid cock rest between the cheeks.

“So were you. Missed you Zee.” He turned and brought their lips together, his cock already hardening and he wanted Zayn tonight. It was already Zayn’s turn with Liam anyway and he wanted to make the bonds with his boys as fast as possible, wanting that connection.

One down, three to go.

“Missed you too.” He shoved his tongue into Liam’s mouth, the small moans and grabby hands following as the two lathered each other up with their lips meeting over and over. Zayn looked down and rubbed his fingers over the mark Louis left around his nipple, it was faint and pink and would definitely leave a scar, the indentions of his sharp teeth still deep in his skin.

He raised an eyebrow, “Babe?”

Liam blushed, Louis didn’t tell them of his plans to have the bond made with each of them. Liam actually liked it that way, rather have them surprised by it than awaiting it and he gripped Zayn’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the base where it was most sensitive-other than the head-and felt the tan boy shiver.

“Well uh, me and Lou bonded last night. Knotted me and everything.” He mumbled sheepishly because of course the five of them were always open with each other but Liam had never once made a statement wanting the bond or the knot and none of the boys had qualms about it.

Zayn’s face fell a little bit, “Oh.”

“Zee, I want you to as well. I want all of you to. Just so happened he was the first.” He started pumping Zayn’s wet dick in his hand feeling it start to fill with blood and his hole was moist for sure now and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

“You’re sure love?” Zayn asked him sweetly while growing steadily to full mast in Liam’s rough palm, biting his lip at the touch.

Liam nodded and brought their lips together in a panic, frantically batting their tongues together as he pumped Zayn full to solid tissue in his hand, the now beginnings of his knot swollen and it was only going to get bigger. Zayn’s slender hands went around to cup Liam’s ass and he tickled the hole and felt the viscous slick coat the rim, “Jesus, already wet baby.”

Liam whimpered as Zayn nipped at his throat now while olive skinned fingers slipped inside him, spreading him open much easier than last night with Louis, two fingers plunging inside his ass and brushing against his sweet spot making his cock throb between them pressed upwards against their bellies.

“Mhmm, need you Zayn. Need your knot.” He moaned out and turned with his face pressed against the wall, the hot water cascading down his back and over the mound of his bum. Zayn dropped to his knees and spread the cheeks seeing his rim pink, waiting and glistening.

“Fuck Li.” He whispered out and it was much louder in the white walled room. Zayn pressed forward and without hesitation stuck his tongue into Liam’s sweet hole, the slick tasting sugary and thick on his tongue. Liam whine as Zayn gripped his cheeks and ate him out, lapping and bathing his insides making the rim clench around his wiggling appendage.

Zayn’s cock was throbbing now, pleading with him to take Liam and this time he could knot him, make the bond between the two like he had done with Louis, make their souls and hearts that much closer to each other. He dug his nails into the fuzzy flesh of his ass as he continued to tease and tickle the rim with his tongue then flatten it out inside him, Liam’s breath picking up speed.

“Zee…” He moaned out because he wanted it so bad, his skin already hot from the water and now even more so because Zayn was eating his ass like it was his job and he was an overachiever at that.

Zayn stood and gripped his shaft near the base where the swell of his knot was expanded and sensitive to the touch, the already taut skin having been coated in warm water and now about to be in something even warmer, Liam’s insides. He held onto Liam’s hip with one hand then steered his cock towards Liam’s hole, he slipped and slid around it making the lighter boy bite his bottom lip with his cock pressed against cold linoleum walls then it finally pushed in.

Liam let out a groan as his passage was filled and the head of Zayn’s cock separated his walls and sunk in deep. The boy behind him growled as his cock was surrounded by scorching heat and thick slick that coated him like a glove, the smell of it reaching his nostrils along with the steam. He slowly began his thrusts, in and out in and out, into Liam, each one better than the last.

Both hands on his hips now he sped up, Liam’s face being pressed into the cool wall as his mind went blurry at the sensation of being filled, his sweet spot being rubbed nonstop with each intrusion and exit, Zayn’s cock spreading him wide. He pushed Zayn backwards a bit to brace his body with his arms against the wall then brought one down to pull on his own dick, the foreskin sliding back and forth across his mushroom shaped tip, the water dripping off their bodies.

Zayn slammed into him harder, the sounds of wet skin echoed around the small room with Liam’s breath coming out harder and Zayn’s balls swinging back and forth to tap against his own. “Fuck Li, so good baby.”

“Put it in Zee, please!” He begged him, wanted to finally feel that spread again of a knot not popped, get used to it before he finally unleashed inside him.

Zayn stilled with his cock pulsing inside Liam, the beginning mound of his knot starting to spread Liam farther open and with some extra pressure it finally breached and sunk into his heat. The boy’s eyes rolled back feeling the slick now slosh around the thin skin of his knot, Liam’s hole clamping down on it. He’d never felt pleasure like this, not this intense or encompassing.

“Fuck me Zayn.” Liam let out in a broken voice because the pressure against his insides was that like Louis’, overwhelming. His prostate being pushed even harder inside him as his hand beat his own dick making the tip red and angry looking, the slit opening and shutting almost ready to spew.

Zayn fucked him, fucked him hard and the boy growled watching Liam’s reddish hole swallow his knot over and over, his cock covered in slick and gripped in fleshy warmth. His balls tightened with each forward thrust, Liam’s bicep straining to keep himself from being fucked through the wall and his knuckles white against it pressing him back.

“Gonna cum Li.” Zayn moaned out as he forcefully slammed himself forward making Liam’s arm bend and the two violently crashed into the wall with a thud and Zayn’s knot exploded. He growled again and bit the scruff of Liam’s neck and broke the skin much like Louis did. And like Louis before him, made the bond with Liam. Their relationship had changed, been forged stronger and their persons were now forever.

Liam whimpered at the extra force against his insides now filling up rapidly with Zayn’s cum, the warm gooey liquid mixing with his slick and making his belly swell slightly, he fisted his cock in a vice grip and came across the white wall of the shower, hot sprays of it staining the surface.

Zayn shivered behind him as the crippling euphoria of his orgasm flooded his senses, the bond being made and now they were tied together, not just in body but also in spirit. His knot throbbed inside the wetness of his lover, his slit dumping load after load deep within him while Liam’s hole continually milked more from the boy buried in his tunnel.

Zayn let go of the skin in his teeth and kissed the mark making Liam hiss in pain, it didn’t hurt too bad but still it was enough to make him wince a little bit.

“M’sorry babe.” He soothed to the boy still clamping around him, getting used to the stretch of his knot.

“It’s fine, wanted it.” He shrugged and forgetting he was still tied to Zayn tried to turn but winced at the stretch of his hole and pressure against his prostate, his cock was still hard even after his first orgasm and now he had a second surprise one. Thankfully Zayn was strong enough because Liam nearly crumpled as his cock then shot another load across the wall, his mind fuzzy with joy and knees weak.

“Whoa babe, hang on. We’ll be here a while.” Zayn giggled out as his orgasm was still going strong and so was his cock, continually filling up Liam with his seed, his belly now sticking out quite noticeably.

Thankfully there was a bench seat in the shower there so they turned off the water and carefully maneuvered it so Zayn could sit and Liam upon going down was met with gravity sinking farther onto Zayn’s knot.

“My god!” He yelled out and hit the wall looking for something to grab onto because it was a strange mixture of pain and ecstasy to have it go farther inside him. Zayn’s legs quivered as his knot was caressed deeper inside his slick canal and more semen now dribbled from his slit.

“You okay?” Zayn groaned out, his voice a little shaky.

“We’re bonded now, I’m more than okay.” He turned his head and the two lazily snogged and Zayn even pumped Liam back to full mast again and had him sobbing around his third orgasm shortly after.

Once Zayn was soft enough he slipped out and Liam felt much like he did with Louis, full and warm and the love he shared with Zayn was much stronger now, eternal. They turned the shower back on and washed each other of the sweat they built up and also Liam’s leaking hole and the bit of blood from Zayn’s bite and soon left the bathroom to curl into their bunk together as the bus rolled out of the venue with the rest of the boys.

XXXX

Harry

Liam lay on the bed in another hotel room and he was waiting for Harry to get back from dinner with a friend when he decided to do something rather dirty. So he stripped off his clothes and lay in the center of the bed in full view of the door and began to play with himself. He ran his hands down his chest and tweaked his nipples and bit his lip feeling him beginning to moisten-ever since two days ago he could easily lube himself up now and he had no idea why.

Dragging his hands down his happy trail his body began to heat up almost crazily, the want for Harry steadily increasing as he knew that his lover was on his way back. His cock stiffened against his pelvis and with one hand slowly pumped it to life while his other slipped between his cheeks to his hole, pink and ready to be filled.

Placing both feet on the bed he slipped two fingers in with no resistance, his hole now stretched looser than before and his insides feeling even better than before as well, his rim much more attuned to pleasure and his walls quickly coating his fingers with his slick. He moaned and his back arched while his hole scissored open and wetness dripped out of him-he was producing much more than he normally would-while his other hand continued to stroke his cock.

The tip of it was smooth and shiny because of the foreskin protecting it and it slid back and forth with ease, the tints of excitement and arousal building in the room. His skin was flushed and sensitive as he writhed on the covers, begging Harry’s name in soft declarations because he wanted Harry right now. Needed Harry right now. Needed to knot him. Bond him. Make him his like Louis and Zayn had before and Niall would.

He heard the door open, “Babe, you already-“ then there was a gasp and a quick slam of the door.

Liam’s eyes opened half lidded to see Harry standing with his mouth wide open and a bag of something in his hand.

“Harry.” He whimpered out and arched his back pressing directly onto his prostate. Fingering himself open he regained some composure as Harry quickly undressed and was soon on top of him, his curls tickling Liam’s neck as the younger boy began nipping at his collarbone and throat. He felt the slight sting of Zayn’s bite brush against the pillow and Harry didn’t notice the faint pink of Louis’ bite mark as his enormous hand grazed over it, more waves of happiness going through him.

“Liam, fuck you smell so good.” Harry growled into his ear as his cock-fully erect and creamy skinned-tapped Liam’s hand still covering his hole.

“Harry, please fuck me. I can’t wait.” He moaned out.

The urges were growing stronger the more he did this. With Louis there was the initial urge to want to be knotted and bond of course, afterwards it was stronger and then with Zayn doing the same it got even stronger then. Now with Harry on top of him and Liam going to do the same he’d done before, it was desperate he was knotted and bonded to the youngest of the group. He could only imagine what it’d be like tomorrow with Niall, he knew after Harry there was one left and this strange urge was getting more incessant.

“Okay babe, want me to prep you then?” Harry asked him softly as he removed Liam’s slick covered fingers and pressed his own inside, Liam hissed in enjoyment as the massive fingers that were so long inside him curl and touch his sweet spot in small circles.

“More Harry.” He demanded, it wasn’t enough, he needed more than this.

Harry raised an eyebrow but obliged with his cock swinging between his thighs and slipped in another finger, Liam spread three deep on him. Liam let out a sound of content as the three wide fingers opened him more and more as his slick started to pool in Harry’s large palm.

“Fuck Li, you’re dripping babe.” He said in astonishment. Liam never created this amount before.

“Mhmm, Harry need you inside me.” He begged because he really did. Needed Harry and his cock, needed his knot and that bite to bond them. His instincts going haywire and something strange happening to his brain.

Harry slipped his digits from inside and gripped his cock pulling the foreskin back and swirled the tip into the awaiting hole now grasping out and puckering. Liam whined as Harry sunk in, his thick member spreading him wide and the younger boy let out a deep moan as intense pressure and slick squeezed his cock, he slid in easily until the top of the swollen knot began to stretch Liam open.

Then he started thrusting, never letting the beginning of his knot breach the hole, Liam was writhing on the bed as Harry’s chains dragged across his chest and the two shared heated kisses blocked by chocolate curls. He could feel Harry stopping himself right before the swell of his knot and he spread his legs farther then cupped both of Harry’s cheeks and pulled him in, the swell of his knot finally splitting him.

“Fuck!” Harry growled out, his mind going hazy at the new pressure to the aware skin of his swelling knot, now it dangerously throbbing and ready to explode. He looked down to Liam’s whimpering form, lip caught in his teeth and brown eyes blown with lust, “Babe?”

“Harry, want your knot. Want the bond Haz.” He whispered out, he was painfully hard between their stomachs and much like the times before he was going to spill simply from the pressure against his prostate and Harry hadn’t even knotted him yet. The younger just simply nodded and did as he was told and the prospect of finally knotting someone-his precious Liam-was all he needed.

He shallowly thrust his hips so that the swollen knob at the base would slip in and out while his cock that delved farther than anyone else’s slid and slipped inside Liam, the slick was thick around his head and would collect and bubble out his foreskin when it pulled to cover the head, the extra heat of it filling his senses and making his orgasm come faster than ever before.

“Liam, oh god Liam.” He moaned out and dropped his face to the crook of the boy’s neck, his knot trembling as it was ready to rupture, finally tie them together like Liam had done with Louis and Zayn, conjoin them forever as partners.

“Yes Harry, please…” He whispered out with his nails leaving bright red marks down Harry’s enormous back and gripping his ass while the boy continued to slip in and out of his hole, the stretching burn of his rim and the wetness of his insides being rubbed having him near collapse, the pleasure so great.

“Liam!” Harry cried out as his knot expanded and swelled completely inside the whimpering boy and just like before, Liam came untouched unless you counted the abrasions to his cock from both sets of abs, but came he did and dampened the dip of their muscles between them, some filling up Liam’s belly button.

Harry groaned and sunk in his teeth into the juncture of the boy’s neck and shoulder and just like before, the bond was made. Three parts of Liam’s heart now completely solidified with one of his alphas, he was now tied forever to three of them.

Harry fell onto Liam’s chest, out of breath and shaking due to the orgasm now rumbling through his veins, his cock now rigid and pumping ounces of cum into his newly bonded mate while Liam breathed deep and felt his insides fill even more, his belly swelled with semen and he ran his fingertips up Harry’s broad back.

The two stayed silent other than their thundering hearts until Harry rose up with a lazy grin and eyed the bite mark, the small droplets of blood around it and the indentions of his teeth prominent in the meaty muscle of Liam’s shoulder.

“Mine forever Li.” He brought their lips together and groaned as a crash peak of his orgasm rushed through is body and his cock shifted slightly, the knot being clamped by Liam’s walls and hole now milking him dry and filling Liam up.

“Always, now I just need Niall.” He whispered out brushing the sweaty curls from the face above him. The face above him furrowed his eyebrows and Liam pointed to the mark around his nipple, “Louis.”

Then turned his head and lifted it pointing to the mark on the back of his neck, that one a bit redder than the first, “Zayn.”

He lay back down with a tired smirk on his face and Harry kissed him deeply this time and circled his hips feeling Liam’s cock jump between him and pulled away with a devilish smirk.

“Hazza, what’re you doing?” He asked warily.

“Since we’ll be here for a bit I thought why not leave you so fucked out you can’t even leave this bed and I get my boyfriend all sweaty and nasty with me.” He somehow got into a position to have his knot pulling on Liam’s red rim and the boy yelped when Harry continued to circle his hips while sitting on his butt. Harry pulled him closer so even the smallest of hip movement put blinding pressure against his sweet spot and his belly swelled a bit more because Harry’s cum kept shooting out then leaked inside him.

Harry jacked Liam off twice in the time frame he was still locked inside him and upon softening he slipped out and watched as Liam’s hole puckered and some of the thick white seeped out, Harry stuck two fingers inside and swirled it about until Liam had to tell him he was over stimulated and made them take a very long shower to clean up what had transpired.

XXXX

Niall

Liam was always an early riser, he was up before the boys on pretty much any occasion and when he woke up in bed he had to pee real bad, the swelling in his belly had gone down-his body absorbed Harry’s semen just like it did with Louis and Zayn’s-so he slipped from Harry’s embrace and rushed to the loo where he relieved himself gratefully.

Checking himself in the mirror he took inventory of his bond marks, the three strongest pulls in his heart to Louis, Zayn and now Harry. Louis’ bite was light pink and healed now, Zayn’s was a bit darker but on its way and Harry’s was still red but wasn’t tender anymore, he was quite happy with their special placements and those marks deeming him bonded. He thought about Niall being the last and upon touching around his nipple (Louis’) the back of his neck (Zayn’s) and now his shoulder (Harry’s) he got really fucking horny.

This time his hole was wet within seconds and that urge he’d felt before was the strongest out of all of them, amplified by each boy, each knot making him want to have the next one. He nearly moaned as his one hand slipped to feel between his cheeks and felt the slick there, his hole already puffing up and when did he get so damn sexually aroused and needy?

He needed Niall now, he sort of felt like a dick because Harry would wake up without him but Liam would just explain what happened and they’d make out or something and he’d be fine. Right now though all Liam could think of was Niall and his knot-it also worked out well he was so well stretched anyway because Niall’s knot was the biggest-so he hastily put on some clothes because you can’t go through a hotel in only boxers and soon enough he was softly walking through the door having used his keycard.

It was dark in the room as he entered seeing as the sun had barely just started to lighten the sky, the dull hum of the air conditioner a constant presence in the room and the boy’s nipples hardened at the chilled room. He blindly made his way to find the bed and crawled upon it, his eyes now adjusting to the very small amount of light peeking under the heavy curtain and saw Niall on his back snoring away without a care in the world.

Liam’s hole was really wet now and he was rock solid in his boxers-when did even the thought of a knot get him so randy all of a sudden? He pressed a palm to his crotch and moaned as the release of tension, his hole puckered. He moved the sheet down to reveal Niall’s naked form, his pale cock lying limp between his legs and cushioned by his hairy balls. He leaned down to lick at the foreskin covered tip and wiggled his tongue into it to separate the head and skin, it was soft and spongy in his mouth and a small twinge of salt lined the rim.

Niall was a heavy sleeper so Liam had no problems suckling the head until it started to grow and stiffen, Niall none the wiser at his lover sucking him off and bringing him up to full size. The taste of Niall on his tongue had him gagging for more, he just wanted more and more of his boyfriends/alphas/companions. Once Niall was hard Liam pulled back his foreskin and suckled on the tip, the whole thing practically filling his mouth because yes, Niall was that thick.

He moaned feeling the first bubbles of precum drip onto his tongue and began to work his mouth and one hand up along the shaft, slurping up his foreskin and nibbling on the flesh with his puffy lips. His other hand was four fingers-without struggle-deep inside his hole and Liam couldn’t wait much longer and apparently neither could Niall because as Liam continued to bob his head up and down he saw the base of Niall’ cock begin to swell. The knot already threatening to blow.

He pulled off the thick Irish slab and saw the boy’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his breathing not as steady as before, Liam leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock then let it slap wetly against his pale abdomen then kiss up, up, up until he reached each of the small nipples swirling his tongue around each little bud. He began to nip at Niall’s neck and nibbled on his earlobe and the boy began to stir.

Liam had Niall’s cock pressing into his hole now spreading him the widest he ever been, the slick easing the wide berth of it in and the foreskin pulled back, he moaned into Niall’s ear and the boy’s blue eyes shot open.

“The fuck!” He yelled and sat up and because of that Liam sank down and right over the swell of his throbbing knot, Liam moaned loud and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck at the stretch of it, his tunnel shook in fear and anticipation and squished around the globular knob now sunk into his ass.

Liam began to circle his hips feeling the bloat of Niall inside him, the thickest of all, his wide cock with the three enormous veins swirling his wet insides making every inch of his body jitter with the good feeling and churning the slick around the head and shaft, the swell of his knot ready to pop.

“Liam, oh god.” He groaned out and the brown haired boy attached their lips in heated passion as Liam began to slip on and off of Niall’s bulging base, the skin pale pink and ready to engorge at any moment. His slick was running heavily out of him but not enough as it soaked and filled his tunnel and Niall’s cock was the only thing forcing more of it to squeeze out and coat his furry ballsack resting between his legs.

“Morning baby.” He purred out biting the bottom lip of Niall and rolling them over with the Irish bloke’s body weight pressing him in and felt heat and wetness clamp around his bulging base, the ecstasy high in his skin while Liam’s rough pads of his fingers rubbed up and down the boy’s thin arms and up into his hair massaging the scalp.

“Liam, what’s going on?” He asked with a shaky whisper, something about Liam had changed and practically overnight. He was never this wet before and he’d never been able to take any of their knots-before or during when they’d pop-and something about him just seemed…off.

“Knot me, bond me. Be the last one. Come on Niall, give it to me please!” He pleaded with him, his primal urge to have Niall taking over, the last part of his heart and soul he needed to be bonded with. He clamped down upon Niall’s swollen base and the Irish boy growled at the feeling while his eyes rolled back in his head. He began to thrust into the boy below, his breath hitching each time the base of his cock would split him open, the thickest member of the band now widening Liam to new levels and he fucking loved it.

The extra pressure of Niall’s base against his prostate, his cock red and hard between them with the tip leaking to smear across his abdomen had him seeing stars. Niall fucked like a jack rabbit, quick ins and outs making the heat in the room multiply quickly and the sweat beginning to pour. Their breaths mingled between thrashing tongues and clicking teeth as Niall fucked into his lover, his knot being tested with sweet slick that squelched each time he pressed in, shuddering and poised to blow.

“Fuck me Ni, gimme that knot baby. Need it.” He whined out as his hole was ripped open every other second by tissue engorged with blood and the key to his bonding with his final boyfriend, his final alpha.

Liam’s breath hitched as Niall pushed it in one more time and barely rocked his hips and then it started to expand and expand and expand…

Niall had Liam’s arms pressed down to either side and wide open and as his knot blew up-the size of a softball-he snarles and bit into Liam’s soft bicep, bonding them forever. Liam felt the final change as his prostate was pressed to its limits and the knot inside him popped and locked them together, the final piece of his heart and soul bonded to Niall and him as a person was complete.

“Niall.” He whispered out and his cock, like the other times, exploded without touching and painted them both a more clear than white color and stickied up their happy trails, his orgasm weak but satisfying and more the bliss of finally being connected to all four outweighing the physical aspects of the sex.

Niall however was whimpering and almost sobbing now, his teeth still latched into tanner skin of Liam’s bicep, the teeth breaking the skin and the most intense orgasm he ever had slammed into him. His knot finally enveloped in the sugary sweet slick of his boyfriend-and now soul mate-and intense heaviness plus unimaginable heat. Liam’s walls held onto him as seven inches of enormous Irish cock dumped load after load into him, much like a hose being left on, he came and filled Liam up.

He felt the same pressure in his belly and it swelled minutely while the blond still tremble on top of him, Niall’s orgasm and cumming leaving him unable to do anything but feel the waves of approval rush through him and Liam’s body taking it all in. Accepting and absorbing his seed.

Niall lay on top of a cum covered and cum filled Liam for nearing five minutes, their breathing now calming as his cock continued to pump him full with more and more white bitter liquid. Finally he unlatched from the boy’s bicep that had a bit of a purple bruise around where he bit and kissed it, smiling softly at his bond mark.

“Hey.” Liam whispered and gave him a lazy smirk and Niall brought their lips together as the darker boy wrapped his legs around the pale waist of his final companion. Niall sunk a bit deeper and another wave of his orgasm came through and his knot shook then forced more sperm to fill the receptacle that was Liam.

“Hey, you okay?” Niall asked concerned knowing that his knot and his cock was the thickest of them all and wanting to of course make sure his prized Liam was handling it.

“Never better. Now I’m bonded with all of you.” He brought their lips back together. Liam explained to him the want he had to be knotted by his boys, to have that bond with them tying them together. Niall smiled at that and kissed him again.

Twenty minutes later Niall softened and slipped out of him as Liam’s ass was filled with his cum and the boy curled into his side who within minutes was asleep. He chuckled to himself knowing that Niall wasn’t going to stay awake, not after an orgasm like that, so he redressed himself with his belly swollen and ass filled with cum he went downstairs to get breakfast, quite content he was now bonded with each one of his alphas.

The marks they left all claiming him and he touched each one looking in the mirrored elevator with a soft smile because they were his boys forever now.

XXXX

It was a week later that Liam felt funny. He was shaky and he was just so fucking hot, no matter how high he blew the AC in his room or the cold showers he took could alleviate his burning skin. On top of that he was just fucking horny, like supremely horny. His hole wouldn’t stop being moist and even jerking and fingering himself three times did nothing.

He wanted his alpha’s knots again. But this time it wasn’t that he wanted them like before, no he needed them.

He lay on the bed covered in sweat and trying not to move because each time he did it felt good, really fucking good and his hole would clench and produce more slick leaving his thighs wet and him dying slowly of a primal desire he never experienced before.

Down the hall the other four boys were hanging out in Louis’ room when Harry brought up Liam, “So you guys have all done the knot and bond with Liam right?”

They all agreed and told them of the marks each had left on his body. All the marks were healed now and just faint pink remnants that would last forever, much like their bond with the boy with brown eyes.

“That’s what I thought, anyone noticed how he changed afterwards?” Harry pondered to the room full of his alpha friends/boyfriends.

“Well I know I was the last one and it didn’t seem like him. Obviously it was him but it wasn’t? If that makes sense? He smelled off too.” Niall said because he does remember Liam’s scent not being the normal one, not the earthy scent he had, this time it was sweeter.

“Now that you mention it yeah, even in the shower when I did it he didn’t smell right, Lou you got any clues? He’s not sick is he?” Zayn looked over to the leader of pack, the oldest of the boys.

“Well I don’t know really. I know that he wanted to bond with all of us and now that he has maybe…nah never mind.” He waved it off cracking open a can of soda.

“What is it?” Harry asked him sternly. The only alpha Louis would ever listen to.

“Remember the classes we had to take as alphas?” The three nodded at him. “Well I remember hearing that sometimes if an alpha bonds with a beta and the beta is the one who initiates it, well sometimes that triggers something in them. Some betas are actually omegas guys, they needed that bond and the knotting to have it actually happen. Something about dormant hormones or something.” He shrugged out.

“You think maybe he was? It makes sense it didn’t happen until all four of us bonded him.” Harry looked out to the group, Zayn looked contemplative, Niall looked quizzical and Louis bit his nail in thought. The youngest boy inhaled a deep breath and blew it out but something caught his nose’s attention.

“Boys, take a deep whiff.” The three looked at him oddly but did so and they all shared strange expressions.

“It can’t be. Dormant hormones you said right Lou?” Zayn looked over to him.

“Yeah, it’s triggered when the beta wants the bond and knot and gets it, doesn’t happen with all of them but it can.”

“Come on.” Niall growled out and the four were soon walking down the hallway, the scent getting stronger and stronger. It was definitely Liam’s scent but it was muskier and stronger and potent and it made each boy investigating grow hard in their pants swiftly.

Louis knocked on the door, “Li babe? You alright?”

He heard but a whimper in response.

The four opened the door and were met with an invisible wall of Liam’s scent, it ignited their instincts and their knots throbbed in waiting to tie them to their beta…now their omega. They all knew what that smell was, the pheromones he was giving off, Liam was in heat.

“Guys…what’s happen…happening to me?” He moaned out and smelling the mixed scent of four alphas, the ones he was bonded to, had him wanting to claw his skin off.

“Congrats babe, you’ve been a dormant omega.” Louis started off.

“Finally happened after all of us knotted you.” Niall smiled proudly.

“And made the bond.” Zayn added.

“You’re in heat love.” Harry smiled wide and all of them were licking their lips as they came into the room and began removing their clothes and locking the door.

“I’m…in heat?” He gasped out and it was too hot in the room, the scents of his boys too strong and causing his hole to leak and he tried to hold it in but really couldn’t.

“Yes you are, me and the boys will take care of you baby. I’m first.” Louis said lowly as they all now stood naked with cocks throbbing, Louis and Zayn’s sticking straight out, Harry’s hanging and Niall’s swaying side to side.

Liam rolled over and didn’t ask for an explanation-he got one afterwards-but upon lifting his ass up with his face down against the mattress he spread his cheeks to have his hole gushing, literally gushing, out slick and a pathetic cried, “Pl-please?” escaped his lips.

The boys didn’t leave the room for days until Liam was knotted by each one of his boys multiple times, copious amounts of cum caused his belly to swell to nearing painful levels and a very sweaty newborn omega was flanked on either side by his four alphas.


End file.
